ghiblifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Spoiler:Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland
Die Abkürzung thumb Im fährt die Faimilie Ogino durch die japanische Landschaft zu ihrem neuen Zuhause. Die Eltern sind optimistisch zum Umzug eingestellt, aber ihre 10-jährige Tochter Chihiro Ogino gefällt es nicht. Sie sitzt hinten im Auto; umklammert ihr Abschieds-Blumenstrauß und schmollt, dass sie ihre Freunde verlassen musste. Der Vater weicht vom Fahrkurs ab, um eine Abkürzung durch den Wald zu nehmen. Das Auto hält an einem roten Gebäude, das von Pflanzen überwuchtet ist, an. Die Eltern erkunden die Gegend und schlägt vor, dass Chihiro im Auto bleibt, weil sie friert. Doch wegen der seltsame Statue in der Nähe des Gebäudes lauft sie ihre Mutter hinterher. Die Familie durchquert einen Tunnel und am Ausgang erblicken sie eine idyllische Landschaft mit Gebäuden und Statuten. Der Vater meint, dass sie sich in ein verlassener Freizeitpark befinden. Chihiro bittet ihre Eltern zurückzukehren, aber sie erkunden weiter. Sie stossen auf ein vertrockneter Flussbett als der Vater das Essen riecht. Er folgt dem Geruch und die Familie erreicht einen Platz voller Läden auf Rädern. Endlich finden sie den Restaurant, wo der herrliche Duft in Vaters Nase gekitzelt hat. Aber sie sehen niemanden. Die Mutter sagt, dass man zahlen kann, wenn der Ladenbesitzer wieder zurück ist. Die Eltern "stürzen" sich auf das Essen. Als sie Chihiros Bitte, zurück zum Auto zu kehren, ablehnt, geht Chihiro von ihr weg und findet ein Badehaus. Der Junge Haku rät sie diesen Platz zu verlassen bevor es dunkel wird. Im Badehaus thumb thumb Sie rennt zu ihre Eltern, die sich zu Schweine verwandelt haben. Schockiert lauft sie rum und ruft nach ihre Eltern. Dann bemerkt sie, dass der Themenpark überflutet ist und es erscheinen fremde Kreaturen. Dann wird sie durchsichtiger. Haku packt ihr am Schulter und gibt ihr eine Beere zum Essen, damit sie nicht verschwindet. Dann fragt Chihiro ihm, wo ihre Eltern sind. Haku verspricht ihr mehr zu erzählen und nimmt sie an der Hand und lauft zum Badehaus-Eingang. Das Badehaus ist mit Licht erfüllt und die Kreaturen strömen in das Gebäude. Haku mahnt Chihiro die Luft anzuhalten bis sie die Brücke des Badehauses erreicht haben. Sie rennen zum naheliegenden Garten. Als sie anhalten, entschuldigt sich Chihiro, dass sie Luft geholt hat. Haku jedoch lobt ihr für das Durchhalten. Er verrät sein Plan: Er wird die Mitarbeiter weglocken, so dass Chihiro durch die kleine Seitentür gehen kann, um zu Kesselraum gelangen. Im Kesselraum wird sie Kamaji finden. Dann fragt Chihiro ihm, woher er ihr Name kennt. Er erwidert, dass sie sich in der Kindheit begegnet sind. Alsd Haku die Mitarbeiter ablenkt, rennt Chihiro zum Kesselraum, wo sie Kamaji und die Rußmännchen, die Kohle in den Ofen schmeißen. Sie fragt ihn, ob sie bei ihm arbeiten kann. Er antwortet, dass die Rußmännchen ausreichen. Arbeitsuche thumb thumb Chihiro setzt sich nebengeschlagen hin und schaut den Rußmännchen bei ihrer Arbeit zu bis eins die Kohle nicht mehr tragen kann und es fallen lässt. Chihiro hebt die Kohle und will mithelfen. Die Rußmännchen schwärmen um ihr herum, in der Hoffnung, dass sie auch ihre Arbeit übernimmt. Kamaji fordert die Rußmännchen auf, die Arbeit wieder aufzunehmen. Aber die Rußmännchen versammeln sich um ihr herum. Plötzlich betritt Lin den Raum und überreicht das Essen Kamaji und den Rußmännchen. Als sie Chihiro sieht, sagt Kamaji, dass Chihiro sein Enkelin ist. Lin führt Chihiro zu Yubaba über den Aufzug. Unauffällig begeben sich Chihiro und Lin zum Aufzug und treffen auf ein Rettichgeist. Wieder entfernen sie sich von dem Aufzug und suchen ein anderen auf. Chihiro nimmt den nächstliegenden Aufzug, steigt aus, umgeht den Rettichgeist und geht durch Holztüre bis sie sich ins Yubabas Büro reinstürzt. Drei grüne Köpfe rollen vor ihr her und am Schreibtisch sitzt Yubaba. Chihiro fragt ihr um eine Arbeit. Yubaba erklärt ihr, dass Geister zum Badehaus kommen um sich zu entspannen und zu erholen. Sie dorht ihr in ein Ferkel oder Klumpen zu verwandeln wie es ihre Eltern geschehen ist als sie unerlaubt vom Essen der Geister gegessen haben und darauf in Schweine verwandelt wurden. Dann fragt sie ihr, wer sie geholfen hat zu ihr zu kommen. Chihiro jedoch beantwortet die Frage nicht und bietet um eine Arbeit. Plötzlich schreit ein Baby im Nebenraum. Während Yubaba ihr Baby versucht zu beruhigen, beitet Chihiro weiter um eine Arbeit. Endlich gibt sie nach und vereinbart einen Arbeitsvertrag: Sie löscht bis auf eine Silbe von Chihiros Namen. Ab nun heißt Chihiro Sen. Als Haku ins Büro kommt, fordert Yubaba ihn auf Sen eine Beschäftigung zu geben. Neue Kollegin Als Sen und Haku mit dem Aufzug nach unten fahren, bemerkt Sen, dass Haku ungewöhnlich "still" ist. Als sie die anderen Arbeiter treffen, widern viele Sen an. Haku versichert ihnen, dass sie Sen braten oder kochen dürfen, wenn sie nicht hart arbeitet. Er führt Sen zu Lin, weil sie nun Lins Assiestentin ist. Hastig führt Lin sie hinaus und versichert ihr immer zu helfen, wenn sie Hilfe benötigt. Lin und Sen gehen zum Frauenbereich, wo Sen ihr Arbeitskleidung bekommt. Sen macht sich Gedanken über Haku und fragt Lin, ob er ein Zwillingsbruder hat. Daraufhin antwortet sie, dass es nur ein Haku gibt und dass man vor ihm in Acht nehmen soll, weil er Yubaba dient. Als die Nacht anbricht, verwandelt sich Yubaba in ein Vogel und fliegt hinaus. Weiter unten schlafen die Arbeiter, außer Sen. Sie zittert am ganzen Leib. Dann öffnet die Tür und Haku kommt ihr entgegen und sagt, dass er ihre Eltern zeigen will. Sen steht auf und folgt Haku zum Kesselraum, wo die Rußmännchen ihr die Schuhe zurückgeben. Wieter folgt sie Haku zur Brücke, die zum Dorf führt. An der Brücke steht ein Ohngesicht, der sie beobachtet, aber ihr nicht folgt. Sie durchqueren eine Blumenwiese und gelangen zum Schweinestall. Haku erklärt Sen, dass ihre Eltern keine Erinnerungen haben (wie Tiere). Sen verspricht ihr sie vom Fluch zu befreien und rät ihnen, sich nicht schlachtreif zu (fr)essen. Yubabas Geheimnis thumb Weinend rennt Sen aus dem Stall. Haku läuft ihr hinterher und gibt ihre alte Klamotten zurück. In einer Seitentasche findet sie eine Abschiedskarte ihrer Freunde. Als sie die Karte liest, erinnert sie sich wieder an ihr Name: Chihiro. Haku erklärt ihr, dass Yubaba Menschen kontrolliert, indem sie ihren Namen stehlt. Er warnt sie: Wenn sie jemals ihren Namen vergisst, kann sie diesen Ort nie mehr verlassen. Er kann nicht an seinem Namen erinnern, aber er erinnert sich an Chihiros Namen. Weinend isst Sen ihre Reisbälle. Haku versichert ihr, dass alles wieder in Ordnung kommen wird. Glücklich, dass Haku auf ihrer Seite ist, geht Sen zurück zum Badehous. Als sie zurück schaut sieht sie einen weißen Drachen, der zum Himmel fliegt. Unerwünschter Besuch thumb|Ohngesicht bietet ihr weitere Marken an Regenwolken sammeln sich am Himmel und lassen den Regen ab. Yubaba kehrt zurück. Die Arbeiter stehen auf und gehen zur Arbeit. Lin und Sen reinigen den Flur bis sie aufgefordert wurden die große Wanne zu säubern. Als Sen den Wassereimer im Garten ausleert, sieht sie den Ohngesicht im Regen stehen. Sie bietet ihn zu gehen, weil das Badehaus geschlossen hat. Doch der Flussgeist fliegt in das Badehaus als Sen sich umdrehte. Sen geht zu Lin zu große Badewanne. Der Schmutz geht durch hartes Schrubben nicht weg. Lin bietet Sen Kräuterseife zu holen. Yubaba spürt etwas Unangenehmes und schaut zum Fenster hinaus. Sie meint etwas im Regen gesehen zu haben. Sen versucht Kräuterseife-Marke beim Vorarbeiter zu bekommen. Als der Geist auf Sen trifft, gibt er ihr die Kräuterseife-Marke. Der Vorarbeiter bekommt ein Anruf von Yubaba: Er soll prüfen, ob ein Eindringling im Badehaus sei. Lin erklärt Sen wie man die Seife bekommt und öffnet eine Seitentür und legt die Marke hinein. Die Marke gelangt zu Kamaji, der die Kräuterseife in einem Kessel herstellt. Lin prüft die Wasserhöhe der Wanne und lässt Sen alleine. Dann sieht Sen den Flussgeist in einer Ecke mit weiteren Marken in der Hand. Der Geist flieht als Yubaba zum Vorarbeiter geht. Die Arbeiter entdeckten den Geist und versuchen ihn vergeblich aus dem Badehaus zu schaffen, weil er fürchterlich stinkt. Die Arbeiter führen die Gäste zum Flur und bieten sie in ihre Zimmer zurückzukehren. Der Manager bringt Sen zu Yubaba, die Sen auffordert den stinkenden unerwünschten Ohngesicht zur große Badewanne zu führen. Sen drängt die Gäste-Arbeiter-Masse zurück und nimmt das Geld, das mit Schlamm überdeckt ist, vom Ohngesicht an. Sie führt ihn zur Wanne, wo er sich hineinsetzt. Seine riesige Körpermasse verdrängt das Wasser in der Wanne. Sen nimmt die Marken des Gastes und gibt sie an Kamaji weiter. Sen lässt Wasser in die Wanne fließen und fällt selbst hinein. Der Gast rettet sie, indem er sie in eine Luftblase einhüllt. Sen sieht das Innere des Geistes. Lin kommt zu Sen und informiert, dass Kamaji bald die beste Seife schicken wird. Sen berichtet, dass in dem Ohngesicht ein Balken feststeckt. Yubaba ruft die gesamte Mannschaft zusammen, um den Balken rauszuziehen. Yubaba wirft Sen und Lin ein Seil zu. Sie binden den Seil an den Balken. Die Mannschaft zieht am Seil. Als der Balken rausgezogen ist, strömt der Müll im Ohngesicht heraus. Als Sen den letzten Müll herausnimmt, lobt der Ohngesicht für die gute Arbeit und verschwindet im Nachthimmel. In Sens Hand befindet sich ein Kräuterhaufen. Die Menge jubbelt. Nachdem der Gast entflogen ist, sagt Yubabab, dass der Ohngesicht ein reicher Flussgeist ist. Sie verspricht allen Arbeitern, dass sie ein freien Tag bekommen werden, aber das Gold zurückgeben müssen. thumb Sen fragt Lin über Haku. Lin antwortet, dass einige glauben, dass Haku all die "Drecksarbeit" für Yubaba macht. Als sie hinaus gucken, sehen sie einen Zug, der im Ozean fährt. Lin verspricht, dass sie eines Tages das Badehaus verlassen wird und im Zug zu einem anderen Ort fahren wird. Sen schaut auf ihr Kräuterhaufen, die ihr Ohngesicht hinterlassen hat. Sie beißt hinein und kommentiert, dass es bitter schmeckt. Nachdem alle schlafen, geht der Frosch hinaus zur große Wanne, um nach Gold zu suchen. Plötzlich sieht er den Ohngesicht in der Wanne sitzen. Der Geist bietet ihm mehr Gold an und der Frosch nähert ihm. Dann frisst der Geist den Frosch als ganzes Stück. Der Manager sieht nach, was geschehen ist. Auch er geht zur Wanne, wo der Geist, der nun die Stimme des Froschs hat, sitzt. Er bietet dem Manager Gold an und verlangt ein Bad und Nahrung. Der freie Tag Am nächsten Tag kehrt Sen zum Schweinestall, um ihre Eltern den Kräuterhaufen zu zeigen. Fröhlich verkündet, dass sie wieder normal sein werden. Dann drängten die Schweine, um den Kräuterhaufen zu bekommen. Sen wacht plötzlich auf und stellt fest, dass es nur ein Albtraum war. Als sie um sich sieht, bemerkt sie, dass alle Arbeiterinnen nicht mehr in ihre Betten sind. Sie schaut zum Fenster hinaus und sieht einen Rauch aus dem Ofen des Badehauses. Sie eilt zum Hauptgang, wo Leute mit große Mengen an Essen an ihr vorbei huschen. Sen trifft am Treppenhaus Lin. Aufgeregt erzählt Lin ihr, dass ein reicher Gast viel Gold ausgibt. Sen will mehr wissen, aber Lin und andere Kollegen rennen los. Sen kehrt jedoch zurück zum Zimmer und schaut zum Balkon hinaus. Plötzlich sieht sie den Drachen, den sie schon zuvor gesehen hat, im Himmel fliegen und von Papiervögeln angegriffen wird. Sen schrie, dass Haku durchhalten soll. Der Drache fliegt durch die offene Tür in Sens Zimmer. Dann schließt Sen eilend die Tür damit die Vögel nicht in das Zimmer schwärmen können. Sen beitet ihm ihre Hilfe an. Jedoch fliegt der Drache aus dem Fenster hinaus zu Yubaba. Sen läuft runter und versucht Haku behilflich zu sein. Ein Papaiervogel heftet sich an Sens Rücken. Im anderen Zimmer des Badehauses singen und tanzen der Manager und Arbeitern für das Ohngesicht, der durch seine Gefrässigkeit extrem groß geworden ist. Als sie dem Flussgeist um Gold bitten, versucht Sen den Aufzug zu bedienen. Der Wärter hält sie auf, aber weicht von ihr als er das Blut an ihren Händen sieht. Als sie weiterläuft, trifft sie auf das Ohngesicht, der ihr Gold anbietet. Jedoch dankt sie ihm und läuft weiter. Der Flussgeist ist irritiert und frisst den Manager und eine Arbeiterin. Die anderen fliehen vor ihm. Hakus Rettung thumb thumb|Sen rettet den Drachen Haku Sen klettert aus dem Fenster zum kleinen Schuppen hinter dem Badehaus. Sie geht über das Rohr zu der Leiter, die nach oben führt. Dann sieht sie Yuababa. Hastig klettert sie die Leiter hinauf. Oben angekommen versucht sie das verhlossene Fenster zu öffnen. Der Papiervogel an ihrem Rücken öffnet das Fenster für sie. Sen läuft durch Yubabas Hinterzimmer bis sie sich in einem großen Kinderzimmer befindet. Dann hört sie Yubabas Stimme beim Telefonieren. Yubaba legt das Telefon auf und kommentiert, dass Haku voller Blut ist. Sie sagt zu ihren drei grünen Köpfen Haku zu beseitigen. Dann geht Yubaba zum Kinderzimmer. Sen versteckt sich unter dem Kissenhaufen. Yubaba fegt die Kissen zur Seite und legt ihr Riesenbaby Bou fei. Küsst ihn und verlässt ihn schlafend, um sich um den Ohngesicht zu kümmern. Sen versucht das Zimmer zu verlassen, aber Bou zieht sie zu sich. Bou sagt ihr, dass er sein Zimmer nie verlassen hat, weil er Angst vor krankmachenden Bakterien hat. Sen schelt ihm sowas zu denken und plädiert ihr zu helfen. Aber Bou will mit ihr spielen, droht zu weinen und bricht Sens Arm. Sen zeigt ihm ihre blutverschmierte Hände, wodurch Bous Handgriff an ihr löste. Sen geht aus dem Kinderzimmer und sieht wie die drei Köpfe versuchen Haku in eine Grube zu stürzen. Sen scheucht die Köpfe weg. Die Köpfe und Yubabas Vogel versuchen Sen aufzuhalten. Plötzlich kommt eine Stimme auf und Bou betritt das Zimmer. Er droht zu weinen, wenn Sen nicht mit ihm spielt. Der Papiervogel am Sens Rücken beginnt zu sprechen und verwandelt sich in eine durchsichtige Projektion von Zeniba, die dem Baby in eine Maus verwandelt, Yubabas Vogekl in eine kleine Krähe und die drei Köpfe in Bou. Zeniba dankt Sen, dass sie ihr zu Haku geführt hat. Haku stehlt Zenibas goldenen Siegel. Sen versucht Haku zu verteidigen und meint, dass er ein netter Mensch ist. Aber aus Zenibas Sicht ist er nur ein Dieb. Dann sagt sie, dass ihr Siegel ein Fluch enthält: Wer immer sie nimmt, wird umkommen. Die drei Köpfe beginen zu zappeln. Zeniba versucht sie unter Kontrolle zu halten. Die Maus und die Krähe klettern sich an Sens Schulter. Haku nutzt die Gelegenheit, um den Papiervogel in Stücke zu zerteilen, wodurch Zenibas Projektion verschwindet. Mit aller Kraft erhebt sich Haku und fällt nach hinten und stürzt mit Sen, die Maus und die Krähe in den Schacht. Sen ruft nach Haku, wodurch er sich zusammenreißt und durch die Kammer unter dem Badehaus fliegt. Sie machen eine Bruchlandung im Kesselraum. Sen versucht Haku zu retten. Kamaji kommentiert, dass etwas von innen ihn auffrisst. Sen nimmt den Kräuterhaufen und steckt mit Gewalt in seinem Maul, weil Haku sich dagegen wehrte. Dann springt ein schwarzer Klecks aus seinem Maul. Der Klecks verdunstet und legt Zenibas Siegel frei. Die schwarze Schnecke am Siegel versucht zu fliehen. Sen tritt auf die Schnecke und hebt das Siegel auf. Haku hat sich in seine menschliche Form zurückverwandelt, aber er ist noch geschwächt. Sen reist ab thumb Kamaji erzählt über Haku: Haku kam vor langer Zeit zum Badehaus und wollte Yubabas Lehrling werden. Kamaji wollte ihn davon abhalten, aber Haku erwidert, dass er nirgends wohin gehen kann. Dann erzählt Sen ihren Plan: Sie wird Zeniba den Siegel zurückbringen und dafür soll sie Haku helfen. Kamaji wanrt ihr. Sen will Haku helfen, weil er ihr geholfen hat. Kamaji geht zu seinen Schubladen und kramt nach etwas. Die Rußmännchen geben Sen ihre alte Kleider und Schuhe zurück. Lin betritt den Raum und erschreckt sich als sie Blut an den Wänden sieht. Sie sagt zu Sen, dass Yubaba wütend nach ihr sucht. Das Gerücht geht rum, dass Sen Ohngesicht in das Badehaus reingelassen hat. Dann gibt Kamaji Sen Fahrscheine, die er 40 Jahre lang aufgehoben hat. Er sagt ihr, dass Zenibas Haus an der 6.Haltestelle, am Fuß des Sumpfes, ist. Sen will aufbrechen und verspricht Haku, dass sie ihn helfen wird. Lin wundert sich, was sich vor geht; darauf Kamaji: Liebe. Sen, mit Bou und dem Vogel am Schulter, begibt sich im Hauptgang, wo Andere vor Ohngesicht fliehen. Dann schiebt Yubaba sie zum Zimmer des Ohngesichts. Das Zimmer ist ein Chaos. Ohngesicht hat ein großen Mund und hat viele Beine. thumb thumb thumb|Yubaba faucht Haku an Sen setzt sich still hin. Ohngesicht bietet ihr alles an. Sen sagt ihm, dass sie bald weggehen wird, was ihm weniger erfreut. Sen fragt ihm, ob er eine Familie oder Freunde hat. Er verneint und sagt, dass er nur Sen will. Sen nähert ihm und gibt ihm den Kräuterhaufen. Der Flussgeist ist den Haufen und erbricht. Voller Zorn jagt er sie. Währenddessen verliert er sein Gewicht und hinterlässt, was er zuvor gefressen hat - sogar den Frosch. Außerhalb des Badehauses hilft Lin Sen zum Bahnhof, wo Sen ihre Arbeitskleidung gegen ihre ursprüngliche Kleidung eintauscht, zu kommen. Ohngesicht folgt Sen (weiterhin mit Maus und Krähe auf der Schulter) als der Zug ankommt. Sen steigt ein und fragt Ohngesicht, ob er mitkommen will. Dann steigt er ebenfalls ein. Sie setzen sich hin und schauen die Landschaft an. An den Haltestellen steigen durchsichtige Menschen ein. Sie fahren weiter bis die Nacht einbricht. Im Badehaus wacht Haku auf und fragt Kamaji wo Sen sei. Kamaji fragt ihn an was er sich noch erinnern kann. Haku antwortet, dass er nur noch erinnern kann, dass Chihiro (Sen) nach ihm gerufen hat. Kamaji ist erstaunt, dass er sich an Chihiros Namen, aber an seinen Nam,en nicht erinnern kann. Er murmelt, dass es Liebe sein könnte. Währrenddessen unterhalten sich der Manager, der Hilfsmanager und der kleine Frosch mit Yubaba, die wütend ist. Das eingesammelte Gold kann den entstandenden Schaden nicht decken. Sie flucht über Sen und fordert sofortige Bestrafung. Haku erscheint und sagt, dass sie etwas Wichtiges vermissen wird. Dann wendet sie sich zu ihrem Baby Bou in der Ecke. Sie benutzt ihren Zauber und findet heraus, dass ihre drei Köpfe in Bou verwandelt wurden. Während das Gold zu Schlamm verwandelt, rennt sie zum Kinderzimmer und sucht nach Bou. Als Haku Zeniba erwähnt, wirft Yubaba ihn vor mit ihr ein falsches Spiel getrieben zu haben. Haku verspricht ihr Bou zurückzubringen, wenn sie Sen und ihre Eltern zurück in ihre Welt bringt. Sen bei Zeniba Der ZUg hält an und Sen und ihre Mitfahrer steigen aus. Sie betreten den Sumpf und werden von hüpfenden Laternen empfangen. Sie werden zu einer Strohhütte geführt, wo Zeniba sie empfängt. Sen händigt ihr das goldene Siegel aus und bittet ihr Haku zu vergeben. Zeniba untersucht das Siegel und bemerkt, dass der Schutzzauber aufgelöst ist. Sen entschuldigt sich, dass sie die schwarze Schnecke zertreten hat, worauf Zeniba lacht: Die schwarze Schnecke wurde von Yubaba gewirkt, um Haku zu kontrollieren. Zeniba bietet ihre Gäste an sich zu setzen. Sen bittet Zeniba, Bou und die Krähe Yu zurückzuverwandeln. Zeniba versichert, dass sie sich durch ihren Willen zurückverwandeln können. Sen erfährt von ihr mehr über Yubaba und die Regeln dieser Welt und verpsricht ihr zu helfen. Am Abend helfen Sens Mitfahrern Zeniba bei ihre Hausarbeiten. Kategorie:Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland